The present technology relates to a display panel capable of multi-view display allowing viewing of two-dimensional (2D) image (planar image) that looks different depending on from which perspective the image is viewed. The present technology relates also to a display device provided with such a display panel, and an electronic unit provided with the display device described above.
A display device capable of multi-view display or three-dimensional (3D) display has been recently in practical use. Such a display device is known to include a barrier layer on a display region of a display panel, for example. As an exemplary barrier layer, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-281440 describes a barrier layer including a plurality of transmissive slits each separated by a light-blocking region. As another example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-106070 describes a barrier liquid crystal display with which a light-blocking region is generated in response to application of a voltage to a liquid crystal material.